


Double Drabble: Lines.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Betrayal, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Death penalty, Double Drabble, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing lines with blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Lines.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Gregor, nothing's black and white_ as part of Big Fandoms day in the Contest Week.

Some things are supposed to be simple. Easy. Obvious. There are set rules. Do this. Don't do that. Here, not there. To, not fro. There are lines, thick and--

 _Completely imaginary_ , Gregor thinks. _Completely imaginary._

He thinks about Vordrozda, and that's easier than before. _Vordrozda_ , to give himself that distance, and he feels guilty for needing it. He can't think of him as a friend, as a confidant, as one man on the planet that Gregor had imagined he could trust.

That's a line and he draws it. Count Vordrozda, a traitor.

But it's artificial. Like everything. Like the Vor, to hear the Vorkosigans talk. And government. And society. Everything is just a creation. Nothing is real, nothing exists on its own. Nothing is created in a vacuum, but it's as substantial. Says the Vorkosigans.

Gregor isn't drunk enough to think about that too much.

He tests his seal dagger against his thumb. A drop of his blood would seal the order. _Death_. That's something real. Of it all, that would be real.

Real treason, not fake.

And real friendship, he thought once.

Gregor stares at the Vorbarra crest and wonders what lines he'll draw for himself and then cross.


End file.
